The Last Breath
by MotoXAngels
Summary: When a new face in town threatens the life of one of their pack, it turns into a race against time to find a way to save them. Can Scott and the pack defeat a threat they've never encountered before? Will Derek come back in time to save someone he loves? Or will he forever be haunted as he watches them take their last breath...
1. A New Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or ideas.**

This is for my Teen Wolf fans. It's a one shot that I wrote after the season 3A finale when Derek leaves Beacon Hills with Cora. If you like it please let me know and I will gladly continue it into a mini story.

Reviews are appreciated :)

* * *

It had been almost a year since Derek and Cora had left Beacon Hills. A year Rayne had to replay every minute of her short time with Derek over and over in her mind. A year Scott had to watch his sister spend her every living minute in a constant state of pain.

Rayne had been distant with everyone in the pack, as well as her family. Everyone tried to steer clear of mentioning the former Alpha around her. Shockingly to everyone the person Rayne allowed to be near her the most was Peter. The elder Wolf had not left her side more than a handful of times.

Things in Beacon Hills had been quiet for the most part. They were all on high alert for something dark to come, but so far they had been spared.

However their peace was about to be shattered.

* * *

Rayne had finally had enough of Peter coddling her, and her family and pack watching her every move. It was like being on suicide watch. Silently she slipped out of the house and started walking into town, her destination the local bar for a drink.

Several hours later Rayne had just exited the bar after having a few beers, when she bumped into a rock solid object. But before she could fall, said object caught her with two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

The she-wolf looked up into a set of amber eyes, set in a chiseled pale face. The man released her only after she assured him that she wouldn't fall. Rayne took him in quickly from head to toe. Black hair slicked back, broad shoulders, and every inch covered in muscles. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome.

"I'm so sorry. I should probably watch where I'm walking more often. Of course then I wouldn't have bumped into such a beautiful woman."

Rayne smiled at his compliment, his voice ran over her like crushed velvet, enveloping her in it. "It's okay, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either."

The man smiled, his perfectly white teeth gleamed back at her. "Forgive me for being forward, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

Rayne thought for a moment contemplating as she absently fingered the scar on her left hip. Derek's mark. "Yes, I'd love to."

"Wonderful. So how about we meet at the Italian place around the corner, say tomorrow night around 7?"

"That's sounds great. I'm looking forward to it."

The man gives her a slight bow, "Till tomorrow then." He turns to leave.

Rayne smiles, then she remembers something. "Wait. I forgot to ask your name?"

He turns back, "Demetri."

"Rayne."

"Till tomorrow, Rayne. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rayne walked home with a smile for the first time in a long time. Luckily for her no one was home to question her sudden good mood, which was a blessing for Rayne as she didn't want to say anything yet, in case nothing came of this date. Rayne slept soundly that night, her first night of rest in a long while.

* * *

The next morning Rayne ran through her usual routine. Breakfast, a jog, checking on Derek's home and loft, visiting Deaton, then Peter and finally returning home to get ready for her date.

Rayne showered and then did her hair and makeup. She put on a pair of black jeans, a red off the shoulder shirt, her trademark black boots and her black leather jacket. She snuck out of the house not wanting to explain where she was going to her brother or Isaac, who happened to be home on a Saturday night which puzzled Rayne.

Dinner was wonderful and the two of them found they had so much in common. They took a walk around the park chatting idly.

"I had a wonderful time, Demetri."

"As did I Rayne. You are a remarkable woman."

"Thank you."

"Which only makes what I have to do that much harder. Please forgive me."

"What…"

Before she could finish her sentence Rayne was grabbed tightly, her arms pinned to her sides. She struggled for a moment before a blinding pain shot through her rendering her immobile. Demetri had bit down on her neck, right at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Rayne struggled against him but it seemed the more she did the weaker she became. Rayne then realized he was draining her blood, her life was being sucked out of her and the more she struggled the faster it happened. In less than one minute Demetri had released her and was laying her down on the pavement.

"Forgive me Rayne. It is nothing personal, but you are an enemy of my kind. One less werewolf to worry about."

Rayne laid immobile watching as Demetri disappeared in a flash, faster than she had ever seen a werewolf move. What the hell was he? Rayne realized she was going to die if she didn't do something quick. So mustering what little strength she had left, she turned her head to the sky and let her voice sound.

* * *

Inside his bedroom Scott and Isaac quickly look up at the other as they hear a lone howl pierce the silent night. A howl laced with pain and so weak it almost disappeared immediately.

"Rayne." Scott said running out of the house, Isaac on his heels as they run for town.

The two teens find the Alpha lying on the sidewalk unconscious. They rush to her side, Isaac noticing first the marks on her neck. "Scott, look."

The Alpha eyes the two small holes on his sister's neck, "We have to get her to Deaton, now."

Scott picks his sister up cradling her in his arms as they rush to the Vet's office. Luckily Deaton is still there and he quickly opens the door as he sees them outside. He directs the two teens to the exam room where he instructs Scott to lie her on the table.

The two wolves watch intently as the Doctor checks Rayne over, studying her neck. After several excruciatingly long minutes Deaton motions them out into the hallway. The boys take in his grim face and instantly know the news is not good.

"I have never seen anything like this before. Nearly all the blood in her body has been drained. But there is also a toxin in the remaining blood supply that is slowly killing her."

"So what can we do?" Scott asks impatiently.

"Nothing." Deaton's face is grim. "There is nothing we can do for her."

Scott stared at his sister through the window, the realization of what Deaton is saying slowly seeping into his brain. "She's gonna die."

Scott feels something he hadn't felt since the night on the hospital rooftop with Deucalion… Despair. Complete and utter despair.


	2. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or ideas.**

This is for my Teen Wolf fans. It's a one shot that I wrote after the season 3A finale when Derek leaves Beacon Hills with Cora. So based on the response, I am going to continue this into a mini series. It is an AU reality, it does not follow the show seasons at all.

Reviews are appreciated :)

* * *

The three converse a moment longer then step back into the room. Rayne gingerly sits up, both boys rush to her sides, she waves them off not wanting to be babied. She seeks out Scott's eyes, he's trying to avoid her gaze at all costs. "Scotty." He still stares at the ground. "Scott. Look at me." The Alpha tone in her voice doesn't have an effect on him since he is an Alpha as well. However the pleading tone in her voice does, and he looks up.

"Don't call him."

Scott doesn't have to ask how she knows what they were talking about. Damn werewolf hearing. He should've known she'd be listening to them in the hallway.

"Rayne. He needs to know."

Her head shakes vehemently, tears gathering in her blue eyes as she absently fingers her necklace. "No, Scott. He doesn't need to know. He's happy. Leave him be, please."

Scott nods grimly, even as Deaton and Isaac look at him, they know he's only acquiescing to please his sister. Isaac moves forward taking Rayne's outstretched hand and helping her off of the table. With a few spoken words to Deaton, Scott follows the two out and into Melissa's waiting car. The withering, teary eyed look Melissa gives from the front seat, tells Rayne her brother must have broken the news. She slides into the passenger seat, giving her mom a small smile, which is when Melissa's emotional dam breaks. She leans over embracing her daughter tightly as if it will somehow prevent Rayne from leaving.

Slowly the two women part, Melissa wipes the tears from her face and steers the car towards their home. Rayne isn't at all shocked as they pull in the driveway, to see not only the pack standing on the porch awaiting her arrival, but her friends as well.

Scott comes around the car, holding the door open with one hand and helping his sister out with the other. The group on the porch follow them into the house to the living room, where Scott helps Rayne set down in the reclining chair. Rayne's gaze pans slowly over the faces scattered around her living room.

She takes in the solemn faces of Stiles and Scott standing in the far corner of the room in front of her; her brothers, partners in crime, she would give her life for them without a second thought and they for her.

On the couch in front of her sets Allison and Lydia; her only girlfriends, both strong and fierce girls who had each earned a place in Rayne's heart.

Standing in the far corner are the twins Ethan and Aiden; only a year ago she had wanted nothing more than to rip their throats out, and now here they were standing by her side, eyes aflame as they thought about the man who had done this to her.

Her eyes shifted to the kitchen doorway where five others stood stoically, the devastation of this situation written on their faces as plain as day. Grief, shock, sadness, and anger. The latter emotion was currently contorting two of the men's normally handsome faces into something one would only see in their worst nightmares as they talked quietly trying to figure out a plan of action. Neither of them were going to accept this as her fate, she could see it in their eyes as they looked upon her. If only she were as optimistic as they.

Peter's eyes flashed steel blue as he fought against his wolf. It clawed at its cage, howling in grief for release. It begged to be free, to seek out this threat and rip its claws through the flesh, tearing the meat from the bones until nothing was left but a puddle of blood. Despite their problems, Peter loved Rayne, in more ways than one. She was family, but she was also the strongest women he had ever met next to his sister Talia. He knew her heart would always belong to his Nephew, but that did nothing to deter Peter's feelings. In fact, it only intensified his urge to protect her, now that her mate was gone.

Chris was still trying to process what Allison had told him when she had got off the phone with Scott. He immediately grabbed his father's Beastiary, quickly thumbing through the pages he searched for anything that would help him narrow down what this thing was. But alas he found nothing. In all their years as hunters, all of their generations, the Argent's had never encountered a creature that sucked the blood of a werewolf. Chris gazed at the woman in the chair, once so radiant and full of life, now was pale and near death. Rayne had intrigued Chris long ago. Despite the fact she was the thing his family hunted, Chris was attracted to her. She was strong, fierce, independent and protected the people she loved with her life. He realized that not only was he attracted to her but he respected her.

Her mother stood beside Sheriff Stilinski, the two taking solace in one another's embrace. To John, Rayne was as much his daughter as Stiles was his son. He felt his chest tightening as the realization that he could do nothing for her set in. Melissa could only cry, she knew she wasn't just shedding her tears, but Rayne's as well. She knew her daughter would not cry, she would be strong for them all, so Melissa let her tears fall for her.

Her father however was in a state of confusion. He simply didn't understand how his daughter had been healthy as a horse yesterday, and today he was being told she was going to die. As he looked over her pale complexion, he could see she was ill, but his brain simply couldn't process it. He was told that there was nothing that could be done for her, no one had any idea what was killing her. Except, he was the only person in the house that was told that. The bad thing about being the only one to not have knowledge about the supernatural things going on in Beacon Hills, was you were ultimately left in the dark at times like this.

Rayne was suffocating, the emotions from everyone in the room were crowding her, engulfing her like black smoke, curling around her, stinging her eyes and choking her throat.

Peter looked up feeling something, he took in the panic slowly setting into Rayne's features and quickly crossed the room, kneeling before her. "Rayne… Are you alright?"

"No." Her voice was small, like a child's. "I can't take this"

Peter nodded, he knew just what she meant. He gathered her into his arms and stood up addressing the others in the room. "I'm gonna take her upstairs to rest." He didn't wait for permission just stepped past the group at the doorway and up the stairs to Rayne's room. Inside he laid her on the bed, his eyes taking in her extremely pale skin and all but lifeless blue eyes. She looked so small to him, like a child, a china doll that could break at any moment. Watching her grimace in pain he gently reached for her hand, his fingers had barely brushed hers when her head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"Peter, no."

"Rayne, you're in pain." His voice held a desperate, whining tone.

"Yes, but I will be fine."

"Rayne, please. I cannot bear to sit here and watch you suffer, not when there is something I can do to help. Please, let me help."

It wasn't the pleading tone in his voice that made Rayne give in but the look of fear in his eyes, he was scared of her dying. She slowly nodded as she took his hand, both of them gasping, their eyes squeezing shut as the pain travels in black veins down Rayne's arm, through their intertwined hands and up Peter's arm. They both let out a breath as the pain subsides, Peter continues to hold her hand, his thumb rubbing lazy circles on the back of it.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. I just want to sleep."

He nods, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, he smiles before standing up. Rayne tugs on his hand, "Don't go."

Peter's heart clenches, he knows she just doesn't want to be alone and he's the only one there. He wishes she was saying that to him in a different capacity.

"Stay till I fall asleep. Please."

Peter nods climbing onto the bed beside her, their intertwined hands rest on his stomach. Rayne curls into his side, her head resting in the crook of his neck, her breath tickling his neck. Peter could feel the effect she had on him but he pushed it away, forcing his wolf back into its cage. He ran his fingers through her hair, he had figured out months ago that it was the best way to help her fall asleep. He felt her breathing even out letting him know she was asleep. He brushed his fingers across her cheek, she sighed and whimpered, "Derek."

Peter closed his eyes a small tear escaping out of the corner of his right eye. He loved her, he always had and probably always would. But her heart had always belonged to Derek. So with a heavy sigh, Peter stood up gently easing Rayne onto the pillow and tugging the blankets up around her. He wiped the tear from his face and with a last look at the beauty before him he went downstairs, his mind made up.

* * *

"Give me your phone."

Scott looked up just as everyone else did when Peter came back down striding across the room to Scott and holding out his hand.

"What for?" Scott took it out of his pocket handing it to the man.

"I'm calling Derek." He said pointedly as he headed for the front door.

Behind him Scott called out, "I promised her we wouldn't call him."

Peter stopped at the screen door, glancing back over his shoulder his eyes hard. "I didn't."

He walked out shutting the door behind him and pulled up his Nephew's number on the phone hitting the send button. He held the phone to his ear, a part of him prayed Derek wouldn't answer it, then maybe he stood a chance of stealing Rayne's heart. But his prayers went unanswered as Derek's voice came over the line.

 _"What do you want Scott. I'm busy."_

Peter damn near growled at the annoyed tone of Derek's voice, he wanted nothing more than to reach through the phone and rip the Beta's throat out. "Nice to hear your voice too. Glad you're so concerned with us."

Peter's voice caught Derek's attention as he perked up quickly. _"Peter. Why are you calling me on Scott's phone?"_

"Cause I haven't replaced mine. You'd know that if you had bothered to stay in touch, but I can see no one here matters to you anymore. Obviously I shouldn't have even called. Bye."

Peter pulled the phone from his ear preparing to press the end button but his focused hearing on Rayne brought her heartbeat to his ears and he knew he had to do the right thing by her.

 _"Peter, wait!"_

The elder Hale brought the phone back to his ear, he was pleased at the slight tremor that ran through Derek's voice. _"I'm sorry. What's wrong? Is everyone alright?"_

Peter took a deep breath trying to decide whether to sugarcoat the news or tell him straight out. He chose to sugarcoat. "Derek. You need to come home."

 _"Why? What's going on?"_

"I'll explain when you get here, but you need to come home. Now."

 _"Peter, I can't do that. I have a new life and I can't just leave my girlfriend to come back—"_

"Girlfriend!" Peter's blood boiled, his eyes glowed steel blue as his claws dug into the wooden railing of the porch, the wood splintering and cracking under his strength.

Derek bit his tongue, 'shit' he wasn't planning on telling anyone from back home about his new life and his new girl. He was afraid it would get back to Rayne and they had just started to get over one another. _"P—"_

"Rayne's dying Derek." 'Fuck subtlety' Peter thought, now wasn't the time for it.

Derek's heart dropped to his stomach, he had thought he was getting over Rayne, but those three words just brought every emotion rushing back into him. There was no thinking about his answer, _"I'm on my way."_

Peter hung up the phone, breathing out slowly to calm himself he lays his head down on the railing hoping he did the right thing. He hears footsteps come to a stop beside him, he stands up to find Scott next to him.

"Is he coming?"

Peter turns around leaning on the deck his arms folded over his chest. "Yeah. But I'm not sure it's gonna be a good thing."

"Why's that?"

"He's fallen in love with someone else."

Scott's face contorts first in anger, then in shock. "Is he bringing her?"

Peter shakes his head, "God I hope not, but we both know Derek isn't that bright when it comes to women."

The two heave a sigh and pray they had done the right thing. Peter hands Scott his phone back and goes back upstairs to check on Rayne. He opens the door and isn't surprised to see her sitting up in bed, propped up against the headboard.

She scowls at him as she notices the guilty look on his face. "I guess I should've made you promise me too." Peter bites his lip, staring at the ground, Rayne let's out a sigh. "When's he gonna be here?"

"I don't know, a few days."

She scoffs, "If I'm lucky maybe I won't last that long."

Steel blue eyes flash as Peter drops onto the bed next to her, his anger getting the better of him as he grasps her wrists in his vice grip. "What's the matter with you? Ever since you got here this morning you've become someone else. The Rayne I know, would never give up so easily. She would fight to the death, if it meant living. You hear those people downstairs? They are all here because they love you. As soon as Scott called us we all dropped everything to be with you. We all care about you, some of us more than we should. You may be ready to give up and die. But we aren't ready to let you go."

Peter waited with baited breath for her response, waited for the feisty she-wolf to lash out at him. But nothing happened. She sat there, her head hung, her wrists still in his grip. There was no fighting, no screaming, nothing. Peter thought she really had given up, resigned herself to death. But then something caught his attention, the small patter of water drops. He glanced down at the red sheets bundled around Rayne's waist and saw the source of the sounds. Curiously he released her wrists and with his finger, lifted her face up where he could see her. Using both his hands he tucked her hair behind her ears, when he looked at her eyes it was not what he expected.

She was crying, fresh rivers of tears were rapidly falling from her glassy blue eyes. Peter felt his heart break, "Oh Rayne." He quickly enveloped her into his embrace, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

She shook her head, his chin rubbing against the top of her head. Her voice was no more than a whisper, if he wasn't a wolf he may not have heard her at all. "I don't want to die, Peter." That statement alone made his heart soar, however he felt a "but" coming. "But I miss him."

"He's coming to be with you."

She pulled back from him, her blue eyes matching his. "Don't lie to me Peter. You've never been good at it. He's only coming because you called him and told him the truth."

"He loves y—"

"I know he has a girlfriend."

Peter's eyes go wide, he hadn't meant for her to hear that part of the phone conversation, he wanted Derek to have to explain himself when he got here. "How did you know?"

"He's my mate, I can feel him Peter. I feel everything he experiences. I felt the change in him a few months after he had left. The pain ebbed and he was happy, it didn't take much to guess why. He fell in love."

Despite the pain swirling in her eyes there was also something else in them, acceptance. She was hurting but she was okay that Derek had fallen in love with someone else. Peter couldn't fathom how she could be so understanding. Here was her mate the man she was bound to for the rest of her life with another woman and yet she took it with a grain of salt.

"I'm sorry Rayne. If I had known his intensions of leaving I would never have let him mark you."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not. The pain will pass, eventually."

Peter shook his head as he eyed the Alpha sitting in front of him. He had known her, her entire life, and yet he was still amazed by her. Here she was, dying, with nothing anyone could do to save her, and yet she wasn't afraid. Her mate, the man she had loved her entire life had found love with someone else, and yet she was more concerned with his happiness than herself. It wasn't just her ability to deal with things that Peter admired about her, it was her strength and heart, her Alpha mentality. It was her loyalty to her family and friends, even him, when he didn't deserve any kindness she showed him.

"I'm amazed at you Rayne. You have grown into not only a beautiful, strong, bright woman, but you have grown into one hell of an Alpha." She smiled at him, even through everything they had endured, no one had ever praised her about being an Alpha. "Talia would be so proud of you."

This time as the tears fell, they did so for a different reason. Rayne had always wanted to make Talia proud, she was a second mother to the girl, she had taught her everything she knew about being a wolf. Rayne wanted to be everything that Talia was; strong, wise, the wolf that others looked to for help and advice. Talia had been the only wolf with the ability to shape-shift into a real wolf, having Hale blood in their genes gave Rayne and Laura that ability too. So from a young age the two wanted to be just like Talia, so they trained and learned to harness that ability.

Hearing Peter tell her that Talia would have been proud, made Rayne believe that even though her life was ending, it had been a life with meaning.

"Thank you."

Peter nodded as he helped her up and downstairs to the living room where the group was still gathered.

Her mother gave her a smile as she sat down next to her on the couch. "Are you okay?"

Rayne knew her mother wasn't referring to the fact she was dying. "I'm fine mom. I'd rather have the chance to say goodbye."

Her mom nodded even though tears flowed at her daughter's words. Rayne wrapped her arms around her mother bringing her close and hugging her tight. The two sat that way for quite awhile, the daughter trying to bring comfort to the mother, whispering to her that everything would be okay. Rayne always believed that things happened for a reason, though no one could see it at this time, she knew there was a reason for this situation.

After a second dinner filled with laughter and reminiscing Peter again took Rayne upstairs to her room, settling her into bed. He reached for her hand as a fresh wave of pain struck her but she shook her head vehemently. "You've done it enough Peter."

"I'll do it."

The two looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway, Peter stood and left the two siblings alone. Scott sat down on the bed and pulled Rayne into his side holding her, he held out his hand and reluctantly she placed her hand in his. Both of them gasped as the pain ran from sister to brother, the black veins disappearing from Scott's arm after a few seconds. They settled back into the pillows and soon both were asleep, dreaming of better times.


End file.
